HIDDEN CHAPTER: Shetani's Past
by nanookypoo
Summary: Alright, if you've read my Naruto Fan-fic "The Masako Uzumaki Story" there's a part with a girl who comes in and that girl is Kisame's little sister. THIS is her past I can contiune it if anyone really likes it, but basically this is where I stop.


"Kisame-kun!" Shetani screeched as she ran at her older brother.

He leaned down and picked her up to spin her in a circle then came to a rest and held her on his hip like he'd seen his mother do.

"How was your day?" He asked with a smile then began their walk back home before others started to stare.

Shetani was a cute little girl with her pixie cut, burgundy hair and sea green eyes. She never failed to make him smile.

"… and I was the only who got it right! It was all thanks to your help brother!" She exclaimed and grabbed his face so she could kiss his cheek.

Shetani never seemed to notice that her brother didn't look like all the other 16-year-old's.

Kisame put her down because no matter how small she was, she was still a bit heavy.

As soon as he'd straightened himself he saw the worst person ever, Zabuza Momochi.

"Hey fish boy. Looks like you're helping mommy again." Zabuza said and laughed.

Kisame dropped his head.

Shetani stood in front of him with her hands on her little hips and a scowl across her adorable face.

"My big brother just happens to be helpful and he picks me up because he loves me so back off you mummy wrapped faggot." She stated then grabbed her brother's arm and they walked off leaving Zabuza examining the wrap he kept around his mouth and nose.

Kisame watched as his little sister marched off while holding his hand and couldn't help but smile a little.

As soon as they reached their house she turned to face him, "You're no different then anyone else, that's plain to see. Father and mother are proud to call you son and it's an honor for me to call you brother. No matter what anyone says you're a _great_ ninja and I love you." Kisame knelt down and wrapped his little sister in a hug, "Thank you Shetani-chan. I'll keep that in mind next time Zabuza decides to show his face." He said to her.

"Not Zabuza, mummy wrapped faggot remember?" Shetani asked and Kisame pulled away from her with a wide smile.

"Right. How could I forget?" Shetani smiled at her brother and held his hand as they walked inside.

"Oh good, you got her! Thank you Kisame." Their mother said as she continued cooking and cleaning.

"No problem. When's dad coming home?" Kisame asked.

Just before their mother could answer there was a knock on the door.

Kisame walked over and opened it.

"Here is the sword found with your father's body." One of the mist's special agents said then handed Kisame the sword, bowed and was gone.

Kisame looked down at the shark skin sword that his father had taken so much pride in. His father was one of the Seven Mist Swordsmen.

"Mother… explain, please." Kisame said not looking up from the sword.

Their mother sighed and put down the pot she was scrubbing.

She walked over to Shetani and put her on her lap as she sat in a

chair.

"Kids your father went out on a mission and won't be coming home."

The silence in the room was torture.

"At least they found daddy and brought us back his sword, right Kisame-san?" Shetani asked trying to bring out the bright side of the situation.

"Kisame, remember what your father told you?" Their mother asked. Kisame didn't answer, but she knew he remembered.

"_Son, if I am not to return home after a mission it will be _you_ who will become one of the swordsmen. _You_ who will protect your mother and sister. It will be up to you Kisame."_

"I remember. I'll join the swordsmen and I will protect both of you." Kisame said and walked out the door, with the sword on his back, ready to tell the other six swordsmen that he was ready to join them.

Shetani, being the little girl she was, trailed her brother.

Kisame knew Shetani was there. She was a talented up and coming kunoichi, but she still had yet to master sneakery. He was careful not to let on that he knew she was there though because having her nearby gave him a good feeling.

When he got to the headquarters he had one of the older swordsmen greet him at the door.

"Heard about your father, I'm sorry. Are you filling his place, Kisame?" The man asked.

"Yes. That's what my father told me to do." Kisame answered. "Shetani, come here." He shouted over his shoulder.

Shetani walked out from her hiding place with a pout on her face. "How'd you know I was there?" She asked.

"I didn't until just now." Kisame answered her with a toothy grin.

Shetani smiled back, "I'm a good kunoichi!" She said happily.

Kisame nodded and took her by the hand as they walked into the swordsmen headquarters together.

"So as you men can see we have two new members." The older man said to the whole group.

'_Who else could there be?_' Kisame thought as he and his little sister sat quietly.

"Kisame and Zabuza."

Shetani's eyes darted across the large round table and she spotted Zabuza. '_His daddy must've died too. Hmmm… maybe he's a little noble like my brother…_' She thought, but just because he was nice enough to take his dad's place too didn't excuse the fact that he made fun of her brother and she was still thoroughly pissed off about that.

Zabuza stood up then, "Why let people like Kisame and his family in?!"

Shetani stood up too, "Our dad was a powerful ninja, you dipshit! It runs in our blood to be powerful! Kisame-san is powerful just like father! I thought you'd be noble taking your father's spot, but if you're going to act like this you should just leave!" She screamed back at him.

Zabuza walked over and looked down at her, "Oh, should I?"

"You should." Shetani glared up at him.

"And what if I don't?" Zabuza asked her.

Kisame wasn't doing anything because he knew Shetani was at the age where it would happen to her just like it did him.

"Then…" Shetani stopped, and it happened.

The reason their family was so powerful, shark blood ran threw their veins.

Shetani's teeth grew sharp and she had to hold her mouth open a little because of all the extra teeth she had suddenly grown.

Blue scales covered her skin and her nails got extra sharp.

She raked her claw across Zabuza's face and he fell to the ground clutching his cheek.

Shetani stood over him and glared down, "Anything else you want to say Momochi?" She asked. Her voice was dark.

Zabuza shook his head and went back to his seat.

Shetani turned back to normal and went and sat quietly next to her brother again.

The older swordsmen looked at Shetani, then Zabuza, then Kisame and then each other before the eldest one finally spoke again.

"Uh… alright. We'll tell you two new members when we have missions for you. Good day everyone."

They all got up and left and as Shetani and Kisame walked next to each other all the others stared.

When the two were far enough away Kisame turned to Shetani and kneeled in front of her, "What was _that_? Now, sweetie, I understand that Zabuza is… not very friendly, but you still can't use our families secret against our own village. Okay?" He asked her.

Shetani had been smiling when they left, but now her head turned down in shame, "I'm sorry Kisame-san, but I _hate_ it when people talk bad about you. People talk and people stare. Even if they don't know us or even if they're friends and it pisses me off."

'_So she notices too._' Kisame had always thought that only he noticed the people staring as they walked together, but she knew. Shetani had always known.

Kisame patted her head, "Shetani-chan, you're _way_ too young to worry about any of that stuff. Live your life to the fullest and don't worry about me."

"But—"

"But nothing. Listen to me." There was an edge of authority to his voice and she didn't argue.

Kisame smiled and picked her up and set her on top of his shoulders.

"What did the littlest kunoichi do when she was in trouble?" He asked. This was their little game and Shetani loved it and Kisame loved to hear her laugh.

"She turned to her dark side…" Shetani didn't laugh this time. She was serious.

Kisame took her down, "That's _not_ how it goes Shetani… The line is 'she climbed up a tree. That's not me!' you know that."

"I'm the littlest kunoichi Kisame-kun, and when things get hard I turn to my dark side for help." She started to cry then ran her way home.


End file.
